


The Orchard: Upcoming Works & Plot Bunnies

by KateLeeShadows (ThirteenRedVampireBites), ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/KateLeeShadows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: All of my upcoming works, and their eventual links when they do come out.The Plot bunnies that may or may not be fleshed out.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I would post previews of works that haven't been put up yet and little scenes that I had in mind that may or may not fit into a specific work or be expanded into a full. 
> 
> This first chapter will be a table of contents which will include:
> 
>   * Title or basic information (ie. _The Chosen Omega_ or "Dragon!Au")
>   * Fandoms
>   * Possible pairings
>   * The Link to it, if there is one
> 


# Table of Contents:

  1. _Archangel's Heir:_ SPN/MCU/HP; Sam/Gabriel/Lucifer  & more; [Link.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160242)
  2. _Quetzalcoatl:_ MCU/HP; Undecided, Harry  & Stephen; Link.
  3. _Darker Hearts_ : Addams Family (Values)/HP; Morticia/Gomez, Undecided; Link. 




	2. Archangel's Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That fateful Halloween, the Potters call to the only beings that could possibly help. The arrival of those beings changes everything. 
> 
> **SPN/MCU/HP crossover**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the first chapter. I have 2.5 chapters of this fic already written and a large scene that happens waaaaaaay in the future, but I had the idea and I needed to jot it down. 
> 
> Some more information about this fic:
> 
>   * This fic takes place in an alternate version of Earth were the three timelines fall closer together. Harry is born 1990, Sam in 1993, Dean in 1989, Tony in 1978, Clint in 1979, etc. The events of the World remain the same, just the dates are off by a decade for the SPN & HP timelines, and some MCU characters are a bit younger than usual. (It was mostly so that Harry & Sam were in their 20s when the events of Avengers take place.)
>   * No pairings are really set in stone at the moment, except Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam - which was the whole reason for the fic.
>   * Loki's kids are included.
>   * Other pantheons make their cameos often. Hecate is a favourite.
> 


Hallowe’en—and the following Samhain—was always a busy time of year for Tricksters but their God, Loki, had not been expecting it to be this busy. This year seemed to be exceptionally busy, he’d already visited sixty-four houses, thirty bonfires, and two hospital rooms tonight—several duplications of himself had been necessary to get this all done but he’d done it—but the next two prayers coming at the same time put him in a bit of a bind.

_Lord Loki! Save them please!_

**Archangel Gabriel, who art in Heaven’s Halls, I call to thee to hear my pleas! I will soon no longer remain on this plane, but my son needs your guidance and protection. Archangel Gabriel, protector of Messengers, God’s Justice, and Children’s protection, I call to you to protect my son! Am—**

There had been a time that the Being now known as Loki had answered to another name. Once he’d been known as the Archangel Gabriel, a Being of Light as tall as the CN Tower. He’d given that name up after his older brother and mate was shoved from Heaven and his following escape from the rigidity of Heaven to join the freer Pagan Gods of Asgard. He’d taken the name Fiðri, meaning feathers, and joined the Asgardian Royal Family as a mage and friend to the youngest Prince, Loki. Eventually, Loki had needed to step back from taking Prayers, so Gabriel stepped into his place.

So, for these two prayers to come at the same time, and to come for each side of the Trickster God’s persona, he was caught between a rock and a hard place. At this point, he couldn’t split himself between Loki and Gabriel to go to the prayer for Gabriel without giving himself away, and he refused to do so because he knew that he would be forced back to Heaven by his remaining family if he was found out. And he _didn’t_ want to return.

Due to that fact, he called to the Original Loki for help. The other Being was dressed in his usual Visiting clothes, but he looked exhausted, which didn’t surprise Gabriel in any way. The Dark-haired Trickster was coming up to the final part of his latest pregnancy and it was exhausting him—which was part of the reason that Gabriel had taken up the title of Loki in the first place—but he still enjoyed coming out for a few prayers every Holiday.

Gabriel reached out to touch Loki’s wrist, so he could transfer the pull of the Loki-prayer from his Center to the other’s. After a second, Loki nodded and then snapped his fingers, disappearing from sight to follow after the pull.

Gabriel took a quick moment to just breathe before he also snapped his fingers and disappeared to follow after the Gabriel-prayer’s pull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the Full Story!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160242)


	3. Quetzalcoatl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being Bitten by the Basilisk and Fawkes' intervention, something in Harry changes. That change winds up with him on the footsteps of the London Sanctum where the Sorcerer Supreme finds him. 
> 
> ***HP/MCU Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you were reading the _Bunny Pool_ started by Genuka before it disappeared, then you'd recognize part of this from chapter 64. 
> 
> This is the first chapter. I have 3 and a bit chapters written already. I don't know when exactly it's going to come out but here it is.
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Harry blearily cracked his eyes open after the terror from earlier and the nauseous disorientation that followed which he hadn’t had time to process or really figure out. All he knew was he needed to get **away** from … _that._ He twisted slightly, pressing his cheek against the rough chill of urban sidewalk concrete. The sound of busy London traffic nearby was loud but still muffled somehow, and thankfully he didn’t seem to be in anyone’s direct path at the moment—he wasn’t sure he’d even be able to move out of the way if he was. Other than the expected smells of petrol and damp concrete, there was a faint undercurrent of spices on the air that Harry had never really come into contact with but made him think of exotic locales in the East. Exotic at least, for a young boy for whom even going to London had been an unusual experience, let alone the Scottish Highlands.

The fancy front door that he could see out of the periphery of his vision opened on well-oiled hinges, the dark wood swinging in to let light spill out onto him from inside, and two pairs of feet strode into view and approached him, shoes clicking against the steps as the owners came down. Before he could look up by habit (something which he was cognizant enough to know would be a _bad idea_ , especially after what had happened to … don’t think about that), and when the closer of the two in loose but tailored black trousers of some sort and the edge of a red cloak that moved with no wind Harry could sense started to kneel down, he squirreled his eyes shut and refused to open them back up.

Gentle but firm hands checked his vitals, settling on a cool touch resting on his forehead that shakes just slightly. The thought that maybe he wouldn’t have to be in pain for much longer flitted through this head, then shortly after he heard a soft “sleep,” and that was it, unknowing that a golden light had surrounded himself and the man who was touching him.

*~*

“Dr Xavier.”

“Dr Strange. What can I do for you?”

“I—this is embarrassing… I need your help. Someone has fallen into my care that I believe would better fit with you and your group, though it’s not a perfect fit there either,” said Dr Stephan Strange, Sorcerer Supreme for the Milky Way Galaxy, into his mobile phone, standing near the window of the room where his new ward was in a magical coma on a proper bed instead of out on the street.

“Ah, so I can gather not exactly a mutant, but still not typical _Homo sapiens_ either then? Which location?” Dr Charles Xavier, Headmaster of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and Leader of the superhero team the X-Men, asked and Stephen could hear the faint sounds of the Professor’s wheelchair moving.

“No, not _Homo sapiens_ nor _Homo superior_ specifically—for more we really need to discuss this in person. He showed up at the London Sanctum, but we can meet you at the New York Sanctum—he should be stable enough to transport that far by the time you have set off, and then should be able to handle the ride in one of your jets. They are medically outfitted, correct?” Stephan clarified. “Oh, and discretion will be advised, so please only bring your more even-tempered people. He’s a sensitive case.” 

“Yes, the jet is better outfitted than most ambulances in fact, so unless something is truly amiss it should suffice for the flight back at least,” the Professor answered, the whoosh of various doors sounding on his end of the line. “Without giving too much away because of phones being insecure, do you mean sensitive as in how he’s unique, who he is, or both? Or something else?” Another door. “And I’ll talk to my people, warn them as best I can to keep the students and others away. How soon do you want us there? We can be there as soon as an hour if needs must, more comfortably within two or more hours however.”

“Let’s call it this evening, say eleven o’clock? That gives you a bit over two hours and will give us time to get everything ready on our end.” Charles made a noise of agreement and Stephen got the feeling that he was already busy getting things ready. Stephen added, “And Charles? This one’s bad. I’m talking both physical and most likely mental trauma, possibly more. Wherever he came from, before … from what I can tell, they’re the worst of humanity. Let’s just leave it at that for now and I’d recommend keeping Dr Grey and the other telepaths away for the time being. You are more than enough. Oh, and bring a spare pair of Summers’ heavy-duty glasses, if you could. It may not be adequate or the best fit, but something along those lines would be helpful.”

“Hmm, thank you, I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll see you then, if that’s all?” said Charles.

“Yes, that’s all for now. Thank you again, Charles. Goodbye for now.”

“Anything I can do to help, Stephen, you know that. Goodbye.”

*~*

“Hey, Magic Man. When are you going to be home?”

Stephen grinned, not that his respondent could see it. “Soon, iRobot. I need you and Fri.”

“What’s up?” Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man—or the man in the Internet, depending on who you asked—questioned, the sounds of him shifting things on his workbench around to focus his attention on Stephen apparent.

“I need you to find everything you can on any children born in the last ten to fifteen years of any parents with the last name Potter in the United Kingdom.”

“I can do that. You want living children, right? Because I have two who didn’t survive their first few years.”

“Yes, living children,” Stephan responded, rolling his eyes in amusement at his friend’s reply.

“I have four then, technically.”

“What do you mean technically?”

“I’ve got Zian Jordan Raja Potter, fifteen, born of Nathaniel Nealan Raja Potter and Evelyn Wednesday Hallow of London; Alexandrite Aurelia Isolde Potter, almost eleven, his younger sister. But this is where it gets weird.” There was the sound of tapping as Tony moved things around on the projections in front of him manually rather than using Extremis. “In London I have a Hari James Raja Potter, almost thirteen, born to James Charlus Raja Potter and Lillian Annalise Evans of Windsor. He seems to disappear after his first year of life, but then so do his parents. There is nothing for eight months, until death certificates for James and Lillian are filed in London. Hari James Raja Potter doesn’t show up again in London except for a Missing Persons file opened after his parents’ deaths were reported and nothing was said about him, but in Surrey, a Harry James Potter shows up under the guardianship of Lillian’s sister Petunia Joan Dursley.”

“Are you saying what I think you are?” Stephen ground out.

“I’m saying exactly what you think I am. We’ve been through this before, remember?”

Stephen remembered vividly the exact thing that Tony was referencing, after all they went by Tony and Stephen now instead of Antonio and Etienne. It was merely for people to have something to call them that wouldn’t be butchered to death.

Tony made a disgusted noise. “It’s extremely apparent by what I just found. I’m sending it to your phone.”

Stephen’s phone beeped in his ear and he pulled it away to look at the information Tony had just sent him. It was a photo, a class photo upon blowing it up. Stephen could see what Tony meant, nine students of Color in the class, and they were segregated to one side of the picture, rather than intermixed with their Caucasian classmates as the children were put into alphabetical order—both sides were in alphabetical order, but only for that section and not the whole of the class.

“Do you know where Zian and Alexandrite are?” Stephen asked, wanting to make sure that he was only saving one child at the moment and not three.

“Mum died in childbirth with Alexandrite, complications. Dad was a cop or something similar—newspaper article only mentions that Nathaniel Potter died ‘in the line of duty’—and died just before Alexandrite was born. They live in… France with their Godparents, Evelyn’s brother Julian and a Rosetta Fabre.”

Stephen sighed in relief that he wasn’t rescuing three, and then turned his attention to the boy in the bed. “Alright, I need you to start searching for everything about Hari, Petunia, and her family. I’m going to call back in an hour, I have a few things that I need to do, and I know you’re not going to need a whole lot of time, but I really need to get this done.”

“Alright, I’ll wait for your call.”

“Thanks Tones. I’ll call you back soon.”

“Bye Magic Man,” Tony murmured, obviously getting distracted by the information flying by in front of him.

Stephen huffed in amusement before hanging up the line. He shoved his phone into the pocket of his pants, staring at his new ward for a long moment before he turned and strode across the room, exiting into the hallway. He had some research to do on several things.

———

Forty-five minutes later, Stephen returned to Hari’s room from the Sanctum Library. He had found a couple of the answers he was searching for, but they had also spawned more questions, some of which required Hari being able to answer.

Stephen sat down on the edge of Hari’s simple bed, picking up the boy’s hand from the bedding and clasping it between his own shaking ones. Golden sparks bloomed into life around their clasped hands, and then Stephen was in.

 

At first, it appeared as if Stephen was in the eternal nothingness of space. Black all around him with nothing else. But then, something shifted, or his eyes adjusted, and it was like a supernova appeared, a burst of gold-green-red-blue-black-purple exploding out in a harmless halo from a single point in the distance. And then color was everywhere.

Stephen set his feet down on the golden-edged grass beneath his feet, looking around at the picturesque clearing he found himself in. Everything looked like it was dipped in gold, from the leaves of the trees to the petals of all the multicolored flowers, everything. The clearing was extensive, almost the size of an ice rink, mostly clear except for a large—extremely large—cherry tree growing from a small rise near the far side of the clearing.

It was the tree where his attention was drawn. There was something about it, so he calmly strode forward towards it, studying each of the plants in curiosity as he crossed the clearing. Dozens of variations of lilium, several rosa, a few bushes of hydrangea, and a few other flowers that Stephen had never seen before, and all in colors both natural and not.

It was as he got within a dozen feet of the tree that the first sign of movement, other than the soft warm breeze blowing through, began. The branches had begun to violently shake, and Stephen stopped as soon as he noticed.

“Hari?” he called softly, staring up at the tree. “Hari, are you up there?”

It was silent for a long moment before a voice with a hissing quality to it shouted, “Go away! You can’t be here!”

“Hari, it’s alright. You can’t hurt me here, and I can’t hurt you either,” Stephen assured him. “Come down here, we have some things to talk about.”

Silence again before the voice tentatively asked, “You promise I can’t hurt you?”

“Yes, Hari, I promise.”

The tree shook some more starting from the top and moving down before almost a whole minute later, the same lanky boy who lay dead to the world on the living plane appeared through the leaves. Unlike his body, however, which was dressed in a pair of warm white cotton pajamas, the boy’s astral form was dressed in a simple gray cotton bandhgala-style outfit. His black hair was also different, unlike the full-headed mop that his body wore, his astral form had hair shorn short on the sides and back but left long enough on the top to cover the just barely visible lightning bolt scar that dipped into his eyebrow and began at the hairline next to his temple. Stephen knew that it started at his temple, went diagonally down until the middle before it went up to the halfway point between the end and his hairline before straight down through the middle of his eyebrow and into his eye socket, just below his brow bone.

Upon the boy coming to a stop just before him, his feet bare and toes digging into the soft dirt below their feet, Stephen finally noted that the boy’s eyes were fully inhuman not just in color. His eyes were made up of a set of rings; the outmost circle was a smoky near-black gray that separated color from sclera, the color it separated a bright poison green that glowed like there was a light source behind it, and the corona that flared from his pupil was the color of sunlight through amber and burned just as bright. His pupils weren’t human either, vertical slits over perfect circles with a bit of shadow in the irises to make it appear as if there was a horizontal split as well.

“Hello, Hari,” Stephen greeted, dropping to one knee to bring their eyelines closer.

“Hello. You’re the one who found me, weren’t you?”

“Myself and my Second, yes,” Stephen agreed. “My name is Stephen Strange.”

“But it’s not,” Hari remarked, blinking at something just over Stephen’s right shoulder. “That’s close, but it’s not. Just like how most people would use Harry and not Hari, like you did.”

Stephen blinked in surprise at the boy’s admission but nodded and agreed, “That is true, it’s not. Truly, it’s Étienne, but most people can’t say it.”

Hari repeated it a few times to himself, before nodding sharply. “It is not hard, but people are both lazy and horrible about saying names with origins in other languages.”

There was no way that Stephen could disagree with Hari, it was true after all that people are lazy about names. Some people, however, Stephen could excuse, they were simply so horrible with names that there was no choice but to give them something else to say or suffer through listening to them butcher your name over and over again.

“We have some things to talk about, Hari. Important things.”

Hari grimaced at the notion but nodded, grabbing the man’s hand and tugging him back towards the tree. “We can sit over here,” Hari told Stephen, leading the way to a grassy spot bare of flowers at the base of the tree.

“I only have four things that I really need to know, the rest can wait,” Stephen told him as they sat down beneath the broad leaves of the tree above them. When Hari nodded, he continued, “I need to know what the Dursleys were doing before you came to me. I also need to know what you remember about how you came to me.” At the shudder that escaped Hari, he was quick to assure him, “Nothing too specific, just the minor details for now. Then I need to know your feelings on the Dursleys; whether you think they are appropriate guardians for you. And finally, I need to know what _you_ know about your family or any other guardians who could take you.” He shifted slightly as the Cloak of Levitation separated from around his shoulders before turning his attention back to Hari, “Let’s start in the easiest place, what were the Dursleys doing before you came to me.”

“What day is it?” Hari asked instead, watching as the Cloak began to weave through the branches above their head.

“It’s the tenth of July now.”

“Aunt Petunia took Dudley away for a vacation on the first, they were going to Euro Disney Resort until the fourteenth. Un—Vernon had a business meeting in New York on the third until the seventh, but he was going to meet them for the last couple of days. He was supposed to leave this morning to meet them.”

“Alright, Hari. This one is one of the more difficult ones, what do you remember about why you came to me?”

“I was left with a list of chores almost a mile long when Vernon left for his trip. I tried to get them all done, but I hadn’t been feeling well since the end of the school year and I started lagging behind what would have been the only pace that made it possible to finish everything. When Vernon got back, I hadn’t finished, and—” Hari made a distracted motion towards his body, which Stephen knew was bruised on almost every bit of skin possible. “I don’t,” Hari swallowed audibly before continuing, but in a whisper, “I don’t remember anything until I woke up last night with this man over me. He met my eyes for only a second before he stopped moving and dropped off the bed. Vernon came up at the noise and made for me, but he too met my eyes and dropped dead. I was too hurt to do anything but lay there as I disappeared and ended up on the sidewalk before your building.”

“That’s alright, Hari. You don’t need to remember right now,” Stephen soothed, dropping a hand to the boy’s head to run shaking fingers through his hair. “But when you do, there will be plenty of people around you to help now. Based on everything that has happened to you, do you feel like the Dursleys are the right ones to take care of you?”

Hari shook his head vigorously, “No, they’ve never liked me, and not even because of something I’ve done. It will be even worse now. It was never my home, and I was never loved there.” Those last words unknowingly closed the final seal, and any protections that had been cast on Number 4 Privet Drive broke, destroying a series of silver objects in a distant room with only an orange and red bird as a witness, a witness pleased by the destruction.

“Last question Hari, then you can rest some more. What do you know about your family or any other guardians who might take you in if I or my fellows cannot?”

“Not much, to be honest,” Hari admitted sheepishly. “A few things about Mum and Da, but not much of anything. I guess I always assumed that Aunt Petunia was the only one left, and that’s why I ended up with her.”

“Well, family wise, she is the closest one left who would be eligible to take you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your father’s cousin Nathaniel really should have gotten custody of you after your parents died, and after he died in January of nineteen-ninety-two, your custody should have gone to his wife. She died in August of nineteen-ninety-two, but if she’d had custody of you, you would have gone with your cousins into the custody of her brother. Barring that, you should have gone to your godparents. And I’m sure there were others you should have gone to before your Aunt.”

“If that’s the case,” Hari paused to yawn before continuing, “then why did I end up there?”

“I don’t know. Yet. But I am going to find out, I assure you.”

Hari nodded tiredly, dropping already. “Thank you,” he murmured, slipping down to curl in the warm grass to sleep.

“Sleep well, Hari,” Stephen murmured, petting the boy’s hair down before he disappeared from the boy’s Astral Plane to return to the waking world.

 


	4. Darker Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up covered in blood to the sound of hissing and hooting was _not_ how Harry thought his day would start. With questions about what the hell is going on, Harry takes his companions and goes to Gringotts where he meets a most interesting cast of characters, including a mysterious "Aunt".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Addams Family Crossover, just a fair warning. It's also a play around for me to test how morbid I can truly write (even though I am a fairly dark and morbid person, it doesn't seem to pass through into my writing...). 
> 
> Somethings to know about this fic:
> 
>   * Morticia is Harry's "Aunt" (really a third or fourth cousin but for simplicities sake)
>   * As explained in this first chapter, briefly, the Dursleys were extremely abusive, and actually killed Harry, though he did come back to life
>   * This is going to be a bit darker Harry. Not Dark Lord!Harry or Death Eater!Harry, but definitely Dark Ideals!Harry.
>   * Harry is an Addams-specific creature, brought on by the fact that his Great-Grandmother was a Frump (a cadet branch of the Addams family before Morticia married it back in).
>   * I may go Harem-for-Harry, but I haven't decided yet on his pairings, as at the moment he's 12, almost 13.
>   * This is also Lordling!Harry, Powerful!Harry, and Smart!Harry.
> 

> 
> I'm not sure what else, so I'll add more later.

Sound came first; the first sense he noticed returned that had returned. Rustling like grass in the wind all around him. A stream burbling nearby. The wind itself howling through some trees, barely loud enough to be heard. A small animal moving around in the branches. Something hitting some rocks somewhere. An owl hooting. A snake hissing.

An owl hooting? A snake hissing?

_§Wake up! Wake up! Wake! Up!§_

The words finally registered, the hissing transforming into true speech. He groaned quietly, twisting up onto his side and coughing harshly. He felt something bubble out of his mouth and groaned again.

_§Good, you’re awake. Now open your eyes~.§_

_§No.§_ He groaned, bringing his legs up against his chest.

_§Yes~! Your feather dus~ter is frantic. You’re worrying her.§_

_§Feather—?§_ He moaned softly as he opened his eyes, blearily staring into the green in front of him.

_< <Thank Arianrhod. Harry Potter, you turn over this instant!>>_ The voice seemed to coincide with an increased hooting from behind him.

“Hedwig?” Harry Potter, or at least, the being called Harry Potter, murmured as he rolled his head to look at where the voices were coming from.

And there she was, snowy white and black stippled feathers gleaming in the early morning light. Sitting on his trunk, Hedwig and a long black snake curled up next to her watched him. Gold and blue eyes stared at him as their beings moved closer to the edge of the trunk, peering down over the edge at him.

_< <How are you feeling, Harry-chick?>>_ Hedwig hopped in place as she asked her question, the snake shifting away at the gust of air from her wings.

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a lorry,” Harry replied with a groan as he rolled over onto his other side, so he could see them without pulling at his aches and pains. “What happened?”

_< <I suspected so.>>_ Hedwig bobbed for a moment before asking her own question, _< <What do you remember?>>_

“Remember?” Harry blinked at the question before searching his memory. “I was at the top of the stairs with the laundry… It smelled horrible. The basket was full of Dudley and Uncle Vernon’s socks for the most part. Aunt Petunia’s blue and white polka dot dress was on top. She’d screamed something about not ruining it when she sent me upstairs… I’d just stepped down… I don’t… There was a noise behind me. I don’t remember… Something hit me! Something hit me across the back of the head, and then I fell and then… nothing. I don’t remember what happened after that.”

_< <I will be blunt, Harry-chick.>> _Hedwig puffed her feathers as she rested down on her feet, leaning close.

"Okay?"

_< <The Dursleys killed you.>>_ She said it quickly, like ripping off a bandage or as if she didn’t want him to hear.

"Killed me?!" Harry practically shrieked before he began to hyperventilate. "Killed me? How am I here then? What happened?"

_< <I suspect that your magic kept you in an almost stasis that kept you alive but dead appearing, but only the short ones would know for sure...>>_

Harry had to take several breaths before he could speak, and quietly he did after a moment, almost too quiet for the two animals to hear. "So I should go to the Goblins then? And find out for sure?"

_§The Gold-keepers~ would know bes~t.§_ The snake gave its input in a soft tone, most likely inferring the conversation topic from the half of the conversation it could hear as Harry didn't expect that the snake could understand Hedwig.

"How would I get there though? I can't fly, and I don't want anyone to know I'm here... They'd take me back to the Dursleys." Harry sat up with another groan, fighting to push himself up onto his knees. As he pushed himself up onto his knees he changed forms.

Hedwig hadn't wanted to alarm him, so had left it out but before he'd sat up and propped himself up on the trunk, he'd been a featureless being, much like the mannequins she'd seen on her fly-abouts through London. It wasn't something she'd ever heard of from any of the older owls or at the school, so she'd rather have the little ones tell her human what had happened to him.

When he propped himself up on the trunk, he'd gone from that featureless being to what he usually looked like, with a few exceptions. From the collar of his too big shirt, a splash of ink had appeared across his skin, and as the two animals watched, more spread out along his limbs but slowly enough that Harry didn’t seem to notice. His skin had darkened, but at the moment it would be easy to write it off as simply getting enough sun.

_< <Get dressed in something appropriate, and then we’ll figure out how you can get there.>>_ Hedwig bobbed again, tapping the snake with her wing. She hopped before picking up the snake and dropping it off the trunk, landing down next to it.

Harry nodded sharply, shuffling closer to the trunk before opening it. Inside the trunk, a mess but not much more than had been there at the end of the school year before he’d taken the time to sort it, so obviously the Dursleys had simply thrown everything they’d taken away inside. He sighed quietly, carefully making sure that nothing had broken before digging for a clean uniform to wear.

It took a bit for him to get changed, his entire body still sore, like he’d been doing one of Oliver Wood’s all-day practices. Thankful for button ups, Harry pulled the last of his clothes on, buttoning up the front.

Changed, Harry threw the old clothes into the trunk, figuring he could throw them away later. In no world, if he had the ability to do otherwise, did he want to keep anything of Dudley’s—especially the blood covered items—unless it had another purpose other than being anywhere near his body. Surely, he thought as he pulled his wand—which oddly left the tingly feeling of that popping candy along the palm of his hand as he moved it from inside his trunk to the small pocket sewn along the length of his thigh especially for the purpose of holding his wand—that there had to be something he could use the old items for.

He sighed quietly, resting against the reclosed trunk. He turned to face the two animals, leaning back against the solid oak as he studied them.

_§What s~hould I call you?§_ He questioned suddenly, looking at his scaled companion in the realization that he had no idea what to call it.

_§My bearer named me Aura.§_ The snake replied, and he noticed the softer almost feminine tone to the snake’s voice. As she spoke, dozens of her scales slowly changed from black to all the colors of the rainbow, making her look like the rainbow of gasoline on new pavement in the sunlight. That and the blue of her eyes made her a very striking animal.

_§Pleas~ed to meet you, Aura.§_ Harry murmured, reaching out to pet her head. He then changed to English to ask both his companions, “Now how are we—I assume you both are coming?” When they nodded, or at least made noises of agreement, he continued, “How are we getting to Diagon Alley?”

_< <How much money do you have left?>>_

Harry got up to his knees again to dig his money bag from inside his trunk. He pulled the bag open before looking inside. “I have three galleons, ten sickles, and six knuts.”

_§That’s~ enough to take the Bus~.§_

“What bus?” Harry asked, looking at Aura.

_< <OO! I forgot about that.>>_

_§There is~ a magical bus~, called the Daye Bus~ or the Knight Bus~, if you’re taking it at night, that comes~ when you call.§_

“How do you call it?”

_< <You have to hold your hand out with your wand, like you’re calling a taxi, and it will appear.>>_

“I can’t go as myself… Someone would make me go back to the Dursleys as soon as we entered Diagon Alley.” He frowned as he tugged lightly at the cuffs of his shirt.

_< <What about your invisibility cloak?>>_

“I’d be invisible though,” Harry pointed out, not understanding what she meant.

_< <What about wearing it the other way?>>_

“I’ve never tried it that way,” Harry admitted before turning and digging back through the trunk for his most valuable possession. He carefully pulled it out, silver cloth dripping out like liquid onto the grass as he set it down, so he could close the trunk again. He petted it lightly before flipping it over, the dove gray of the inside turned outwards. He shakily removed the hood he’d found from the pouch in the collar before wrapping it around himself.

_< <So?>>_

“I can see out! It’s like I have nothing on at all,” He answered, drawing the hood down to grin at them.

_§Are you feeling s~trong enough to get up and call the bus~?§_ Aura questioned, shifting slightly.

“I think so. I’ll have to try. And I really hope that no one notices…” Harry murmured as he pulled his legs under him. He pushed himself up onto his feet, taking it slow and leaning on his trunk to keep his balance. He looked like a newborn colt attempting to get to his feet, all too long for their body limbs and weak muscles, but he did get to his feet eventually.

_< <I won’t be coming on the bus. I’m much too noticeable and I don’t think I’d enjoy the ride, but I’ll meet you at Gringotts.>>_ Hedwig flapped her wings before tucking them back against her body.

“That’s fine, Heddy. Aura and I can make it on our own. We’ll be okay.” He gave the Snowy Owl a grin before resting against his trunk. He made sure that he had his money bag and his wand, before shrinking his trunk via the tiny runes Percy had carved on the corner of the lid. “Shall we?” He held out his hand to Aura, watching as she curled herself up around his arm before slipping under the collar of his cloak to settle around his neck.

Hedwig clicked her beak at him before taking off. _< <I’ll see you soon, Harry-chick.>>_

“Bye, Heddy,” Harry told her, waving to her as she circled them. She flew in close and bopped their heads together before circling away and taking off into the sky. He watched her leave, the sun glinting off her white and black stippled feathers as she flew off into the horizon. He took a deep breath, pulling the hood of the cloak up over his head.

_§Are you alright, Aura?§_ He questioned quietly.

_§I’m fine. I’ve s~ettled so we can go. Remember, jus~t like you were s~ummoning a taxi.§_

Harry nodded his head. He took a deep breath before grabbing his things in one hand and with the other he thrust out his wand to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shadows_kate) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. New writing Twitter. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
